Harry Potter and the Twinkle in his Father's Eye
by CJSeaborn1800
Summary: Story of how Lily and James Potter got together, but also much much more about their school days. All the Marauders are in here, causing trouble, and eventually will go into the HP book we know and love. I've grown fond of this story, so I hope u like it!
1. Quidditch and Switch

**Ok, so I said I wasn't going to write any more HP stuff, but I got this idea and I had to go with it. Plus, a really sad thing happened; my old computer died and I lost everything! All my writing! sad face**

**Anyway, this is a story about Lily and James at school. I've added one new character of importance, and you'll be able to spot who that is quickly. Other than that, I've tried to stay as true to the spirit of JK as possible. Some of the timelines might be a little off, and I read that, contrary to what I had thought, James Potter was a chaser, and that's what JK herself has said, so I went with it. **

**I of course own nothing here; couldn't afford to. Hope you like this; and ps a lot of it is written already so updates will come often. **

**Harry Potter and the Twinkle in his Father's Eye**

**Chapter One: Quidditch and Switch**

Heat was all anyone could really be aware of as they filed into the King's Cross Station. It hung in the air, blurring objects in the distance like some kind of invisible flame. Even the slight breath of wind was more like the blast from opening an oven than a refreshing breeze.

Still, the station was filled with summer travelers; coming into the city, escaping to the coast, or simply going to work.

However there was another destination for some of the people coming into the station.

James Potter pushed his trolley toward platform 9 ¾ having said good bye to his parents already. For the first time he would be going off to Hogwarts, not for school, but for Quidditch Camp.

It was a new program the school was trying out for their teams, run by a few actual _professional_ players. He was excited to get to the school and start playing. Even if it meant not seeing his closest friends, he could not think of a better way to spend the summer than playing his favorite sport.

The Hogwarts Express was practically empty even with all four house teams and their reserves present. James sat in a compartment with the other six starting players for Gryffindor. The hours to Hogwarts flew by as they discussed new tactics and old games. James in particular received a lot of talking time; mostly everyone was recounting the spectacular moves James had made as Chaser.

By the time they arrived at the school some of the heaviness of the heat had dissipated. However it was by no means cool. The players were glad of the shade of the Hogwarts Castle, not to mention being rid of their heavy trunks and equipment.

Once their things had been tucked away, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for a welcome dinner. As there were so few of them, only one house table was being used.

For the first time James took note of some of the other players. He made eye contact with Xenophilius Lovegood and Kingsley Shacklebolt, two Ravenclaw chasers.

To his surprise, he also noticed a girl he knew, and hated, by sight; Jordan Snape, the younger sister of Severus Snape. Like her older brother, she was often dressed in faded robes and carried second hand books. She was rather tall and lanky with pale skin and long, stick straight black hair.

"What's she doing here?" He asked Frank Longbottom, the Gryffindor Keeper and captain.

"Jordan Snape?" He shrugged, "She was a reserve for Slytherin last year; a chaser. From what I hear she's pretty good."

James narrowed his eyes. There was no way he could believe that a Snape was good at anything.

The dinner began; lots of pasta to give them energy for the next day. At the end of the meal Finbar Quigley, the Captain of the Ballycastle Bats, stood to make some announcements.

"Welcome to the first Hogwarts Quidditch Camp!" Everyone clapped, "I hope you are ready for a lot of hard work; we'll start early every morning and we won't be finished until late at night. We've got some grueling training regiments in store for you but in the end it will be all worth it." Everyone cheered again.

"Now, I understand that you've all come in your teams, but you won't be staying with them." Everyone looked uncomfortably around at each other. "We've put you into different teams, mixing houses, so that you can have a chance to play with some other people. It's important to work as a team, but it's also important to be able to play with anyone. So tomorrow you will receive your new team assignments. Rest up; you've got a long day ahead of you!"

James was not thrilled the next morning when he checked the lists too see what team he had been placed on.

James was Chaser, obviously. At keeper they had, to James' delight, Frank Longbottom. Mark Bones and Ludo Bagman from Hufflepuff were their beaters. Their Seeker was Alice White of Ravenclaw and their second Chaser, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was from the same house. But the last Chaser was from Slytherin; Jordan Snape.


	2. A Running Grudge

**Chapter Two: A Running Grudge**

When all the teams had gathered on the front lawn, Quigley addressed them.

"Alright! First thing's first. Usually playing Quidditch people tend to neglect the kind of training that goes into muggle sports. Being physically in shape is drastically important. So, we're going on a four mile run around the school. Just follow me; if you need to slow down or drop out, go ahead. Coach Gudgeon will be running a bit slower, so you can follow him. Try as hard as you can, but we don't want anyone giving themselves a heart attack. Everybody ready? GO!"

They began running, forming a large herd of Quidditch players. James had always been athletic, so the exercise was not so difficult for him. He quickly realized however what Quigley was talking about; it did not take long to get most people breathing heavily and slowing their pace.

As they ran on even James and the other leaders began to tire. His legs started to burn and he felt as though he could not get enough air.

"Not long now!" He heard Quigley cry out, "Just up this hill and you can stop!"

James groaned; they had to run _up_ a hill? Quigley made it to the top and turned, his own breathing a bit strained, and looked back at the runners.

"Come on! You got it! Almost there! There it is! Sprint to the finish!"

Suddenly someone past James. He could hardly believe it; Jordan Snape. He watched her running up the hill ahead of him. She looked as though she had been barely affected by the run. He tried to speed up and catch her, but she was running like some kind of gazelle; her long legs making quick strides.

Jordan crossed the finish line first.

"Good job! Good run!" Quigley was saying to her, "Go ahead, catch your breath."

James crossed it second.

"Excellent! Well done!" Quigley congratulated him.

James was exhausted; he put his hands on his knees to rest, trying to make his breath come at regular intervals again. Another coach at the camp, Eunice Murray, had been waiting at the finish line and handed him and Jordan cups of water.

Jordan gladly drank. Though she was not in as bad shape as James, the run had been tiring. The sun was already quite hot and she closed her eyes, turned her face upward toward the sky, and poured the rest of the liquid onto her face like a waterfall. Then she took down her long black pony tail and shook her hair free.

James could not help but watch. He loathed Jordan Snape, even though he did not know her very well. The fact that she had just beaten him in a race did not help her case. The idea that she could outperform him in any activity galled him.

Jordan was aware of the fact that James was glaring at her. She knew James Potter hated her. She had never said more than two words to him but as she understood he hated her older brother, and hating her just came with the package.

It got to her for her first year; the constant pranks and insults were tough for a young girl. Now however she could not have cared less. Whatever James Potter and his gang did or said was of no significance.

Instead she turned back to see the race course. More people were crossing it now and Jordan cheered for them, encouraging them across the finish line. Soon there were enough people to block her from James Potter.

"Alright, gather round," Quigley said once all the players had finished. "I'd like to congratulate Jordan Snape, for finishing first, James Potter, for coming in second, and Dirk Nowitzki for coming in third." There was a round of applause.

"You all did well. Now, break up into your teams again. Once you've all introduced yourselves, make up a name for your team and pick a captain."

James stood still and waited for Frank Longbottom to come to him. Soon Mark Bones and Ludo Bagman joined them, followed by Alice White and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lastly Jordan Snape came to the group.

Kingsley spoke first, "I'm Kingsley," He extended his hand to Jordan, the only one there he did not know.

"Hi," She said back in a rather friendly tone, "I'm Jordan. You all know each other already?"

They all nodded and Jordan laughed, "Typical."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James demanded.

"That everyone knows each other, unless you're in Slytherin." Jordan shrugged.

Alice White laughed, "So what do you all think we should call ourselves?"

"How about the Chuddley Cannons? They had an amazing year last season," Frank suggested.

Jordan wrinkled her nose, "I don't know, isn't using the name of a team that already exists a bit…_lame_?"

"Why—" James started but Kingsley cut in.

"Oh I get it! We should be something like the Hogwarts Hurricanes."

"Or the Flying Furies," Ludo Bagman suggested.

"I think we need to be more random," Jordan said, thinking hard.

James really would have liked to tell Jordan that she needed to be less manky, but as everyone else was focused on a team name he decided it could wait.

"How about the Peeves?" James suggested, "The Peeves Poltergeists?"

Everyone laughed.

"I like it," Alice smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Frank seconded her.

"Any objections Slytherin?" James sneered at Jordan.

"Against the name no, against you plenty."

"That settles it!" Frank said, nipping the fight before it could start. "And for captain?"

"You obviously," James said.

"Well," Frank glowed with pride, "Unless…does anyone else want to nominate themselves?"

"I think you'll make the best captain," Jordan said.

"And I think you're a wank," James could not help himself.

"You _**think**_?" Jordan said in a voice of complete surprise.

"Alright, well, that settles it then," Frank realized the tension between these two was going to be a problem.

The next task put to them was a kind of obstacle course.

Each player on the team had to run through some round things James recognized as tires, hop over sets of strings hung five inches off the ground, scramble through a plastic tunnel, then sprit to a back wall, climb up a rope attached to the top, grab a flag, come down on the other side, then sprint back to the start. The flag was passed to the next player, who repeated the course. The first team to have everyone complete this task would win.

James went first. It was a difficult course but he managed to give his team a good lead. Soon the air was filled with the cries of encouraging teammates. It was very exciting; their team was in the lead, but another team, The Hollering Horntails, were catching up. Frank unfortunately tripped, and their team fell behind.

Jordan was to go last, right after Frank. She began, going as fast as she could.

"COME ON JORDAN!" Kingsley shouted, the rest of his team following suit. She was doing well to. She and her rival from the Horntails, a pretty Gryffindor girl named Allison, were neck and neck.

At the sprint though Jordan pulled away. She reached the wall first, springing up it to come down on the other side.

"RUN JORDAN! RUN!" Alice yelled.

Watching her sprit was like watching a horse begin to race. If she went any faster James thought she might have started flying.

She crossed the finish first and for the second time, Jordan Snape won the race.

Her teammates embraced her happily. James suddenly realized that he had been cheering for her as well.


	3. Prospective Teammates

**Chapter Three: Prospective Teammates**

Later that night they had a bonfire on the grounds and roasted some muggle food. At first James and the other Gryffindors stayed together but gradually people started breaking up into their teams to talk. Though most people knew each other by sight, they had never actually socialized.

"Hey James," A sharp eyed Gryffindor chaser who James happened to despise, Martha Brown, approached him, "Heard from Sirius at all this summer?"

James groaned inwardly. Martha Brown had an annoying crush on Sirius that was boarder line creepy. She was always popping up where ever they were, flirting with Sirius.

"I've sent him a few owls but he hasn't responded," She pressed.

James took a deep breath, was it really possible for someone to be this thick?

"Well, he's been kinda busy," James lied, "See you," he added quickly, going over to where Frank and Kingsley were talking about their chances about winning the final tournament.

"I think it looks pretty good for us," Frank was saying, "I mean, I've seen you and Alice in action and you're both really good."

"You're not so bad yourself," Kingsley added, "Plus you James; the best Chaser in Hogwarts history."

James did not blush or disagree, "I'm still not so sure about Snape though. I mean, she can run, but what good is that going to do on a broom? Plus, I'm not convinced she's not a git."

"Hey Frank, Kingsley!" Jordan Snape came up behind James, "I almost didn't see you there behind Potter's big head."

Kingsley snorted, clearly hiding a laugh.

"Funny, we were just talking about you," James said coolly. "You any good when you're on a broom?"

"I can beat you on a broom or off it…or with it," Jordan shot back.

Kingsley laughed, "Where did you learn to run like that? You were like a gazelle or something."

Jordan did blush, "Oh…well, I've always liked to run. I do it all the time in the summer to get…out of the house." At this last bit she cast her eyes away. "I usually run more than four miles though; six at least. I've gotten up to fifteen."

"Why would anyone want to run that long?" James asked critically.

"Well, a marathon is twenty six," Jordan said, ignoring the harsh tone in his voice. "I'd like to get up to that one day."

"I have an uncle that ran the Boston Marathon," Kingsley said, "We went and watched; it looked painful."

"It is," Jordan said enthusiastically, "But that's part of the fun."

"What's so great about running for a really long time?" James asked.

"Because it's really hard," Jordan said defensively, "It's about pride and…accomplishment."

"I think it sounds cool," Kingsley said, and Jordan blushed again, "I had a rough time with four miles, forget twenty six."

"I didn't know they would be doing so much muggle exercise," Frank said, "I see why though; I've always thought I'd be a better Keeper if I had a stronger arm. I asked Coach Quigley, and he said we'd be doing some stuff to help with that."

From there the conversation centered around Quidditch training. More people came to join them, including, to James' disgust, Martha Brown. Still, some of the other girls were no so bad, he thought. Alice White was very pretty, as was the other Gryffindor chaser, Allison Moray. Allison was particularly gorgeous and James knew that Sirius and even Remus were interested in her.

In fact, if James thought about it, most of the girls who played Quidditch were rather good looking. The exceptions being Slytherins; one beater who looked as though she could have been a man, another chaser with one eyebrow, and Jordan Snape.

James starred at Jordan as she listened to the conversation, adding something from time to time. True, compared to her other female teammates Jordan was pretty, but otherwise…

_Other wise what_? A little voice in his head asked. He had never actually looked at Jordan Snape, the idea was too repulsive. However, if he thought about it, her hair was not as greasy as he had thought it was, and her teeth were not as crooked (he did not know that this was a result of her begging Madam Pomfrey for help.) She was not quite as lanky as he remembered either; he'd noticed earlier that day when watching her run around like a Springbock that she had a long, lean frame.

Not that he liked Jordan. Since first year it had always been Lily Evans. Still, it was a little surprising to find that she was not quite the troll he had always thought she was.

Jordan was aware that James was staring at her. She never for a second guessed he could have been thinking _nice_ things about her. She had accepted that James Potter's hating her was just one of those things. Still, she wished he would not stare like she was some kind of slug. She knew she was not as pretty as some of the other girls, but did that mean she had to be treated second rate?

The next day during their first practice as a team, James was forced to eat his taunt to Jordan Snape. She was not a good chaser; she was an incredible chaser. Jordan was just as good a flier as she was a runner, fast and fearless. On top of that, her aim was deadly accurate. She hardly missed a shot.

"Way To Go JORDAN!" Kingsley encouraged her after a particularly spectacular shot.

Frank, who was close to James, smiled, "I think we're gonna take this whole tournament, hands down."

Jordan pulled off another impressive move and James, not used to being away from the center to attention, lost his temper.

"Would you stop showing off and play?" He growled at her.

"I am playing," She glared at him, "You're just jealous because I'm better than you."

James turned red with anger, "You're not better than the dirt on my shoe!"

"Oh shove off Potter! Get that broom out of your arse and play!"

"Why don't you try passing once and awhile!"

"Like you would pass to _me_?"

"True; I'd rather eat vomit than make a pass at you!"

"If it's vomit you're after you won't have to wait long; just looking at you makes me sick!"

"All right, that is IT!" Frank Longbottom flew over to the two battling teammates. "You two are acting like immature little gits and I'm sick of it."

"But She's—"

"Potter started—"

"I don't _care_!" Frank cried, "I don't care if you hate each other, love each other, or kill each other off this field, but right now you are supposed to be working _together_! You may both have some skill, but the way you're acting now you are nothing but a bloody waste of talent!"

"It's Snape's fault—"

"Potter is the waste!"

"Shut up!" Frank roared over them, "Once this camp is over you can go back to ripping each other apart. But right now, on this pitch, on this team; you ruddy will respect each other. If you can't," Frank shook his head in disgust, "We've got no chance at winning this thing. Now, honestly, James I've always thought you were a bit too arrogant and Jordan I've never trusted 

you because you're in Slytherin, but I was willing to play with both of you because I thought you were winners, and because I didn't come here to lose."

"Neither did I Frank," James said defensively.

"Nor me," Jordan seconded, still scowling at James.

"Good!" Frank said vehemently, "Then leave off your stupid bickering and play some bloody Quidditch!" With that he flew back over to the goal posts.

Jordan and James did not speak after that, until they realized they had to communicate to play. Still, they limited their speech to one another to calling for the quaffle.

Frank watched his two chasers with a kind of relief and pride. He knew he had appealed to the one thing they both wanted more than each other's blood; victory.

James still disliked Jordan, and the feeling was mutual. However both of them realized that Frank was right; they would never win unless they played together.


	4. The Roast

**Chapter Four: The Roast**

They played games every day in the afternoon. The morning was reserved for more Muggle training. All this considered, they were exhausted by the end of every day.

The summer sun lasted well into the evening however and the players often stayed out on the grounds, enjoying the cool twilight air after the grueling day. A bonfire was usually started by the coaches near the lake and food was brought out of the castle by the house elves.

James, always the social center of the universe, would gather a group together to go down to the bonfire, usually Gryffindors, but his other teammates had taken to joining them.

Despite the uneasy cease fire, Jordan Snape had never been invited by James. When he saw her crossing the lawn toward them he made his distaste known.

"Why is she coming over here?" He asked, and a few Gryffindor girls giggled.

"Give it a rest James," Kingsley said vehemently, his tone taking James by surprise, "She's a really cool girl, plus she's on our team. What did she ever do to you to make you dislike her so much?"

"Well, I had always thought that being a Slytherin was enough," James said coolly.

"Forget it Kingsley," Jordan had joined them by now, and had evidently heard James, "Potter's always had a thing against me. I've stopped worrying about the little toe rag, so should you."

Kingsley, along with a few others, laughed, "Come on Jordan, we found a way to get the Giant Squid to squirt ink, want to see?"

Jordan walked off with Kingsley, leaving James standing there blinking. Usually when he started something with Jordan or her brother they dissolved into angry curses or, in Jordan's case, ran off in tears. This time it had been different thought, and James realized; she simply did not care what he thought. Something about that irked him, but something else made him give her a little respect.

Then something struck him_; toe rag_?

"Hey!" He caught up with them, "Do you know Lily Evans?"

"Yeah," Jordan said, a malicious smiled spreading across her lips, "Oh that's right! You _fancy_ her!"

"How do you know her?" James pressed.

Jordan was laughing, "She _hates_ you! If you could hear some of the stuff she says about you…it's hysterical!"

James cursed, "How do you know her then?"

"She's my neighbor," Jordan said, controlling her laughter.

"So you are…close with her?"

"Yeah," Jordan said slowly, sensing a wind up.

"Well, what if I was nice to you? Got you a date or something? Remus might do it, or Peter…would you put in a good word for me with Lily?" James asked excitedly.

Jordan starred at him for a few moments, blinking. Then she burst into a fit of laughter.

"You certainly think a lot of yourself don't you?" She said in an amused but wicked tone, "Well, I wouldn't want an arrogant wank like you to be nice to me because then I would have to talk to you more. And another thing," Her voice grew even angrier and more loud. Everyone had stopped now to listen. "I might not be very pretty, but I am perfectly capable of getting a date on my own. _Peter_! Were you really trying to tempt me with_ Peter_!" She shook her head in disgust, "I wouldn't tell Lily you were a good guy if you emptied all of Gringotts and gave it to me! And you should know, Lily won't go near you not only because you are a prat, but she also thinks that your hair might poke her eye out, your too short, and a ten your old girl has more muscles than you!" Quite a few people laughed.

"You greasy git!" James shot back, "I'm not surprised you don't have any friends; you smell like rotten cabbage. Why don't you try showering once and awhile? Maybe then you would look less like a manky banshee!"

"I'd rather look like a banshee than look like you!"

"Prat!"

"Berk!"

The two were looking as though any moment fists would start flying, and Kingsley and Frank came between them. Kingsley took Jordan off toward the lake while Frank pulled James in the direction of the castle.

"What was that about?" Frank asked.

"She started it," James said huffily.

Frank shook his head, "You realize that we're never going to win anything if you two can't leave off trying to kill each other. I thought you understood!"

"Tell her that!" James growled.

"Come on James," Frank said, "You could stand to be a little nice to her. It's not as though she's spouting pure blood crap left and right; she's not bad, especially for a Slytherin. Cut her a break."

James was resentful for the rest of the night. He wished that Sirius was there; he would have understood why he disliked Jordan Snape.

If James had known it, he was not the only one who disliked Jordan Snape.

Derek Mulciber, along with his other Slytherins attending the Quidditch camp, namely Regulus Black and Rodolphus Lestrange, stood a ways away from the knot of other Hogwarts students.

"This is disgusting," Mulciber said disdainfully, "They actually expect us to associate with the rest of these filthy mudbloods?"

"It's disgraceful," Rodolphus shook his head, "I've already sent an owl home to my father. He thinks it's bad enough we have to attend school with all these muggle lovers. When he hears that we are expected to play with them…" He ended his sentence in a shutter of revulsion.

"Look's as though Snape isn't finding it too upsetting," Regulus said, pointing to where Jordan Snape stood talking to Kingsley.

Mulciber snorted, "I can't believe a _Slytherin_ would have so little sense of proper wizarding pride."

"Someone should teach her a lesson about respect," Rodolphus said wickedly, his eyes glinting evilly.

Night was coming on and slowly people started heading back up to the castle. Jordan walked with Kingsley and Alice, but then she heard someone call out her name.

She turned, only to be hit with a leg binding hex and topple over. Alice and Kingsley went for their wands but Mulciber and Rodolphus already had theirs drawn and disarmed them.

"Look at all the little blood traitors now," Mulciber laughed at them.

Unfortunately for them, in their haste to gloat, they had not disarmed Jordan.

From the ground she shot a stunning spell at them, momentarily incapacitating all three. In the time that bought her she unlocked her legs and sprung to her feet.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" She yelled, and the spell hit them with such force that they not only lost their wands, they were taken off their feet.

Between the stunning spell and the disarming charm they were unable to move. Jordan approached them.

"Accio wands!" She said lazily, and all five of them flew into her empty right hand. "Now," she said, standing just in front of them, "You three can have these back when you can act like big, grown up boys, like maybe when you're out of diapers." She laughed, going back to Kingsley and Alice.

"Good work!" Kingsley cheered her as she handed him back his wand.

"Thanks," Jordan laughed, "It was nothing. Those idiots are always trying to pull something."

"You should be an Auror or something," Alice said, taking her own wand gratefully.

Jordan shrugged, "I've thought about it; I know it doesn't sound very noble but I'd rather just play Quidditch."

As the three of them continued back up to the castle, James Potter watched from a distance, slowly putting away his own wand. It had been one of those rare occasions when he had gone somewhere without a large group of people following him.

He had seen all that had happened between Snape and her fellow Slytherins. James had always thought that the Slytherin house was like one big Death Eater club, where everyone bonded over their mutual hatred of all things good.

But after what he had just seen he was not so sure. They had not attacked Alice and Kingsley, they had gone for Jordan specifically. And she had taken care of them, to, James thought with a laugh.

Even if he did not like Jordan Snape, at least she did not like her fellow Slytherin scum.

The next morning Mulciber, Lestrange and Black found their wands…at the base of the Whomping Willow.


	5. The Chasers are On

**Chapter Five: The Chasers are On**

The next morning they had their first official game against the Cobras. Before the match Quigley made an announcement.

"Just so you all know," he boomed, "The camp will of course end in a winner takes all tournament. The prize for the winning team will be new broomsticks, a gift certificate from Quality Quidditch Supplies, and the honor of being on the cover of an issue of Quidditch Weekly! I'm sure I don't have to explain how good that sort of exposure will be for any of you who wish to play professionally."

More than anything James wanted to be a Quidditch player, so when he took the field against the Cobras it was with heightened desire to win. However playing the Cobras was not an easy task. Although their skills were worse, they were certainly more violent. This may have been a result of both beaters from Slytherin; Marlene Stephenson, the mannish girl, and Mulciber.

More than once they sent Bludgers hurling at James, trying to knock him out of the air completely.

"Watch out!" He heard the warning for one of these attacks just in time to dodge out of the way. When he looked to see who had tipped him off, he found with a jolt to his stomach that it had been Jordan Snape.

"Getting friendly with those Gryffindor mudbloods!" Mulciber cried out to her. Her response was to loop around a chaser and beat the keeper, scoring for the fifth time in a row.

Maybe it was because she was killing them, maybe it was because of how nice she had been to James, but the next time Mulciber got near a bludger, he sent it rocketing at Jordan, hitting her hard on the leg, making a terrible WACK sound.

The whistle blew as Jordan cried out in pain.

"Bloody hell!" She shouted, grabbing her leg.

James, along with the rest of the team, flew over to see how badly she had been injured.

Quigley, who had been the referee for their game, was inspecting her.

"Looks pretty bad; I think you should probably go up to the Hospital Wing," He was saying, and Jordan nodded.

"I'll take her," James offered, surprising even himself. Jordan looked at him suspiciously. "Relax, I won't do anything to you."

Jordan reluctantly agreed and the two landed for a moment. James took her onto his broom and then darted off toward the castle.

She did not say anything as the two flew, but James could hear her groaning a bit. She must have been in a lot of pain.

When they landed at the entrance James took her arm around his neck, taking her weight on himself as they walked.

"I can't believe Mulciber would do this to his own teammate," James spoke at last.

"Yeah well," Jordan said in a pained voice, "He's never been a…ouch!..._team_ _oriented_ sort of fellow, shit."

"Hurts that bad?" James asked.

"No, I'm limping for the fun of it," James looked offended but Jordan quickly apologized, "Sorry; this just is killing me. I'd better be alright to play tomorrow."

"Yeah you'd better," James said seriously, "We'll never win without you." Jordan started at him, "Short one player I mean."

Jordan nodded, "I don't care what happens, I'm not missing the rest of this camp, especially not because of _Mulciber_."

"He is a big git isn't he?"

"You've no idea."

When he finally got Jordan up to the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey was not amused.

"Quidditch! Even in the summer! They'll never give this wing a rest…"

James waited as Jordan's leg was healed. He winced when he saw her thigh; it was quite swollen and had turned a nasty shade of purple, blue, and red.

"Well, you've broken it," Madam Pomfrey said after a quick examination.

"Can you fix it?" Jordan asked desperately.

"Of course," She said, bustling around, "Here, drink this," She handed her a jar filled with some nasty looking green stuff. "After you are finished I can mend the bone."

Jordan took a sip and made a disgusted face. Shaking her head, she pinched her nose and drank the rest down in one gulp.

"That was disgusting," She said.

"Well don't blame me, I'm not the one making you fly around on those sticks," Madam Pomfrey said huffily. "Now relax."

She pointed her wand at Jordan's leg and said a long incantation. At the end a blue light shot out of her wand, swirling around the injury for a few moments before turning to smoke and then dissipating.

"There, it's fixed, but you will have to stay off it for the rest of the day." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Do I have to stay here over night?" Jordan asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I suppose not, but no running!"

Jordan leapt off the bed and tested her leg, taking a step without wincing.

"How do you feel?" James asked her as they made their way back outside.

"Good as new," Jordan said happily, "Too bad I can't do anything until tomorrow."

"As long as you're good to play," James said.

She smiled at him, "Thanks by the way, for bringing me up here."

James shook his head, "Just looking out for the team."

Jordan nodded. She knew that James would never say that he was sorry, or that she was not a greasy haired git, just like she would never tell him he was not a toe rag. Still, Jordan could not help but feel like they had come into a new sort of agreement.

Jordan was right. James stopped calling her names and teasing her altogether. The change it made in their game was immediate and astounding. With the two Chasers getting along, the last piece of the puzzle seemed to have fallen into place.


	6. Hamburgers and Sympathy

Hey five people reading this story still! Haha so I feel like the summery of this story and the first few chapters are different, so if you're wondering when the Lily and James stuff is going, it's soon, thanks for reading!

Chapter Six: Hamburgers and Sympathy

As the Camp continued, it became more physically difficult. The muggle exercises were often the cause of this added strain.

There were often quite fun, if not grueling. They would start off with a run, something Jordan always finished first in, with James hot on her heels.

Then there were tasks often like games. One of them involved the rest of the team carrying another one of their mates back and forth over a distance of about thirty feet before switching and hoisting another mate up and repeating the process.

Usually these dissolved into gales of laughter as their instructions grew more and more ridiculous. James had to admit, even if sometimes what they were doing seemed outrageous, they did promote team unity.

In one case James and Jordan had to tie their legs together, James' left to Jordan's right, and race. Falling across the finish line laughing, no one would have guessed that only days before these two had hated each other.

On the weekend they were glad to take a bit of a break and head over to Hogsmead for the afternoon.

The Poltergeist team walked together. They spent some time in Zonko's Joke shop, where James bought some new items that Flitch would defiantly confiscate, went to the owlery to send some long distance letters to parents and friends, then headed over to Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"I'm starving," Kingsley said once they had all been seated.

"Me to," Frank was eagerly looking over the menu.

"I know what I'm getting, the Witch Burger," Alice said immediately, "It's my favorite thing on the menu."

As they chatted and gazed over the menu, James could not help but notice how quite Jordan was being. Usually she always added her two cents.

However James could not put his finger on what was wrong until they all gave their order to Madam Rosemarta and Jordan only got a water.

"You have to have something else to eat!" Kingsley said, and Madam Rosemarta waited politely.

"No I don't," Jordan shrugged.

"Come on, we aren't going back to the castle until tonight! You'll be starving!" Frank insisted.

"Why don't you get a Witch Burger? They're really good," Alice encouraged.

"I'm not hungry," She said firmly, "I don't want anything! I have to maintain my figure you know."

Most people laughed, but James watched her carefully. He could tell she was fighting very hard not to blush.

It hit him all at once; the tattered looking robes she sometimes wore, the faded looking cloths that never seemed to fit her quite right…she was probably starving, but she did not have any money.

James also knew that she was too proud to admit it, let alone allow anyone else to pay for her.

"I'll have the Warlock Burger," James said, "And an extra order of Fire Fires."

When their food came James quickly declared, "I got way too much, anyone who wants these take 'em." He pushed them away. James was careful not to watch too closely, but eventually Jordan took one fry, then another, before pulling the whole plate toward her. He smiled.

Later that night Jordan found James sitting up by the Shrieking Shack.

"Um…I wanted to thank you, for…for lunch." She said, sitting down next to him.

"I didn't do anything," James insisted, and Jordan smiled.

"You know, Lily does think you're sort of cute."

"What!?" James turned to her in amazement.

Jordan nodded, "She thinks you're _dashing_, but then you go and ruin it by doing something arrogant or stupid. If you'd just quit it she might warm up to you."

"So what does she consider arrogant?" James pressed.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know, _bragging_ constantly about Quidditch, rubbing it in everyone's faces that you're good at _everything_, hexing people for no reason…just to name a few."

James looked staggered, "But…that's _all_ I do!"

Jordan laughed, "I know, you'll have to stop being the prat you are."

"Thanks," James said, "You really think she'll go out with me?"

Jordan shrugged, "Maybe, if you do what I tell you, you've got a shot."

"Stop, your confidence in me is overwhelming," James said and Jordan laughed.

"Well what do I know? Believe it or not, boys aren't exactly beating down my door to get to me. Maybe I should take you up on that Wormtail offer." Jordan sighed, ripping out a clump of grass and tearing it to pieces.

"You're better looking than I thought," James said bluntly, and Jordan gave a hallow laugh.

"Thanks a lot James."

"No really! I meant that to come out different," James said quickly, "I meant that…well, you aren't bad looking."

"Why thank you; you've just described me the same way I've heard people talking about questionable meat."

James laughed, "Seriously though, I used to think you were…well, you're pretty."

"Not gorgeous though," Jordan laughed, trying to hide her discomfort. James said nothing. "I hope you can be a bit more romantic with Lily."

They heard footsteps approaching and both turned to see Kingsley walked toward them. Even in the failing light James could see Jordan's face flush a little.

"There you are!" Kingsley said, looking at Jordan, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh?" Jordan asked, "Why?"

"Well…see, I wanted to, ask you something."

"What?" Jordan asked, and James could hear the anticipation in her voice.

"Erm…it's a bit…embarrassing really," Kingsley said, fidgeting a little.

"I can clear off if you'd like," James offered quickly.

"No, no it's alright," Kingsley took a deep breath, "I guess I should just ask. Jordan…do you, talk to Alice much?"

Clearly this was not what she was expecting him to say.

"Oh! Erm…yeah, why?" She said, trying to hide her surprise.

"Well, I just knew you were sharing a dorm now so I thought…maybe…do you know if she's…seeing anyone?"

James could see the disappointment on her face, though he did not think Kingsley could.

"No, she isn't."

Kingsley smiled, "Great! I mean, she's a great Seeker, and really gorgeous. I've been wanting to ask her out for ages. Thanks Jordan!" he went off, presumably to find Alice.

Jordan quickly went back to tearing up grass.

"Kingsley—" James began.

"Shut up James," She snapped, then she sighed, "Sorry."

"Don't mention it," James said quietly.

"You know who did ask me out? Last year?" She said, and her voice sounded a bit shaky, "Mulciber."

James looked at her in horror, "That git? That's awful."

"I know," Jordan said grimly, "I guess he thought that since he was friends with my brother I'd go with him. The worst bit is he hasn't stopped pestering me. It's also why he's constantly taking shots at me in Quidditch."

"That's rotten," James frowned.

"Yeah well…so is my life."

James looked at her in the dark. From his friend Sirius he knew how horrible a bad home life could be, and from what he knew Jordan had just that. But worse than Sirius, it seemed Jordan's parents did not give her anything, let alone any kind of confidence.

"You know," He said, trying to think of something to cheer her up, "You're probably good enough at Quidditch to turn pro."

Jordan smiled wanly, "Thanks James."

"I mean it! You're the best chaser I've ever seen! And you're what? A third year?" She nodded, "You're going to be amazing."

"Leave it James," Jordan sighed, "I don't need you to try and make me feel better."

"Alright, so I was trying to make you feel better," James said, "But you are a really good chaser."

"Yeah I know…and I know it probably doesn't make any sense to you, but somehow being the best doesn't quite make being second to Alice White off the field feel any better."

She was half right, James thought. He would much rather be good at Quidditch than anything else, but he knew how frustrating it was to get rejected by someone he liked. And there was one other thing he could think to say to her.

"Hey Jordan?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry."

She turned and stared at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, for being such a git. You're…you're not that bad." Then, thinking he could do the thing better, "You're a really cool girl actually."

Jordan cocked her head, "What's gotten into you James?"

"It's best, for the team you know," James sighed, trying to swallow his pride, "Plus, it's true."

Jordan smiled, James could tell in the moonlight. "Thanks…too bad you're still a git."

James laughed.


	7. Game On

**Chapter Seven: Game On**

By the time the tournament started battle lines had been clearly drawn. The last match between the Poltergeists and the Cobras had ended in a draw. Since then the Cobras had managed to seriously injure at least one player from every team they faced. They had also won all their games, even if it was by a narrow margin. All the teams were calling for their downfall.

In their first game, they played the Horntails. As nervous as they were at the onset they quickly relaxed. Jordan's ability at chaser gave them an early lead.

Although there were only four house teams, the reserves had come to the camp as well, making that number double.

The tournament lasted over the next three days, leading up to the final on Friday. The Poltergeists had gone on a stunning winning streak and would be facing the hated Cobras in the final. The build up to this match was intense. No one wanted to the Cobras to win. Their tactics had left quite a few players injured.

A sizable crowd had gathered to watch. Parents had been coming since the start of the tournament, but on this last day friends and family, not to mention some Ministry officials and professional players were in attendance. Tickets had been sold in Hogsmeade as well and most of the town had turned out to watch.

Announcing the match would be Hamish MacFarlan, the captain of the Montrose Magpies; the best team in Quidditch history, and Joey Jenkins; a Chudley Cannon Beater who had taken too many to the head himself.

James had never felt more nervous; if he did well there was a chance a professional team would take interest in him. Still he refused to let it show.

Jordan too had adopted a brave face. Frank gave them one last pep talk and then they took the field to thunderous applause.

"Annnnnd theyy're off!" MacFarlan's voice boomed out, "Snape takes the quaffle first, nice roll around Brown—shoots—no wait a minute—pass to Shacklebolt! He shoots, it's good! Poltergeists score first! And what a pass, what a shot! This is going to be one hell of a game."

"Crazy game, Hammy, crazy game," Jenkins added pointlessly, if in a very good commentating voice.

After Jordan's first score James began to feel much more relaxed. He marked Brown, following her down the field.

"Brown has the quaffle—taking it down the pitch—pass to Harrison—no! steal by Snape, to Potter, to Shacklebolt—Back to Potter—Potter scores!" he had swooped down from above, taking the pass from Kingsley and putting it in before their keeper knew what had happened.

"Like magic Hammy, like magic," Jenkins said importantly.

"Well he is a wizard Joe," MacFarlan said half impatiently, half amusedly.

Their early lead seemed to have angered the Cobras because they were getting more violent.

"WOW! Foul on the Cobras; Brown looked like she got a piece of Snape's hair on that one. She'll take the penalty shot—that one will go—and we'll resume play."

"You don't see many Quidditch players with that long hair, and that's why," Jenkins said, referring to the foul.

"Thanks for the trivia Joe, useless as always," MacFarlan said in a blunt but not un announcer like voice.

James, Kingsley and Jordan were playing the best they ever had. They were so in sync they felt like they were all just extensions of each other's own hands.

"These Poltergeists; what an exciting team to watch! Really flying together; Shacklebolt takes it up the field, passes to Snape, passes to Potter—ouch! White gets hit with a Bludger…is she alright?"

"Looks like she got hit by that Bludger," Jenkins said seriously, if not superfluously. "That tends to hurt."

Alice, who had been circling around looking for the snitch, had taken a serious blow from Mulciber sending a bludger her way. James could see the she was hardly holding onto her broom, nearly unconscious.

"Ohh, tough blow for the Poltergeists…looks like they are taking her off the field…"

"They'll be short one player," Jenkins added.

Alice's neck had snapped back when she had been hit and she had now lost total consciousness. The referee was insisting that she be taken out of the game. Normally they would be able to use a reserve seeker, but here there was no reserve. They would have to finish the match one player short.

The only chance now for them to win was by outscoring the Cobras so badly that even if they caught the snitch their points would be too low. Of course, James did not think that their seeker, who just happened to be Regulus Black, would catch the snitch unless his team could win.

"Alright, that was bad luck," Jordan said seriously as their team was allowed a time out to regroup, "But we're still in this. We're better; we can outscore them with our eyes closed!"

"Bloody right we can," James added, "We're the best team in this ruddy tournament and we aren't going to lose now! Not when we've come so far!"

"For Alice," Kingsley, who was looking very stoic and scary, said as he put his hand in.

"FOR ALICE!" They all cried.

"Right!" Frank called, "Let's show them how it's done."

They were allowed a penalty shot for the hit on Alice, but Mulciber was allowed to stay in the game. After all, hitting too hard was not grounds for ejection.

James put away the penalty shot with ease and they began to play again.

"Looks like the Poltergeists still have more than a ghost of a chance!" MacFarlan was saying, earning a great deal of laughter from Jenkins, "Look at them fly! Potter—Kingsley—Snape! WOW! Did you SEE that shot!"

"That was a shot alright!" Jenkins was yelling excitedly, "And it's put up or shut up here at Hogwarts!"

Jordan had gone charging toward the hoops, Brown and Harrison hot on her heels, only to veer away at the last moment, throwing the quaffle over her shoulder, through the arms of Brown and past the outstretched hand of their keeper.

"That girl can really play—Harrison takes the quaffle—no! Snape steals it! Look at her go!"

"No jive here! It's most important now to have the quaffle—because whoever has it can really get their game going."

"Thanks Joe," MacFarlan sighed.

Jordan was in her element speeding down the field. She knew she would score again, the keeper had already misread her. She took aim…

"No! Hit with a bludger! That looked like it hurt—No! I don't believe it! She still got it in! This girl is incredible!"

"Totally incredible! If that's not Quidditch than I don't know what is! It's show time now!"

For the second time a bludger had rocketed into Jordan's leg. The pain was almost unbearable. The referee, Quigley, blew the whistle and came over to inspect her leg. James and her remaining teammates quickly surrounded her.

"I'm fine," She said through gritted teeth.

"Let me look at that leg," Quigley insisted.

"_I'm fine_!" Jordan said again, though James could see her injury was so excruciating that she was near tears.

Quigley looked at her with something between concern and respect.

"Alright," He signaled to MacFarlan and the game continued.

"Potter takes the penalty shot, and it's still Poltergeist quaffle—Potter to Kingsley, Kingsley back to Potter—no! Stolen by Brown, who gets past Longbottom…"

"Don't be afraid to bloody throw me the quaffle!" Jordan yelled at Kingsley as she took the quaffle at their end.

"Snape to Potter—Potter to Kingsley, Kingsley dives around Harrison, back to Potter, to Snape—score! Even on a bad leg!"

James knew that Jordan would not stop playing until either the game was over or she was dead. The way things were going, serious injury was not out of the question for any of them.

"Brown has the quaffle, taking it down the pitch—ouch! Nice Beater work there by Bagman, and it's Poltergeist in possession—Potter, looking like he'll shoot—yes! That one goes! Put another one up for the Poltergeists."

James punched the air in celebration. Yet, as his hand went up, it collided with something else; the snitch!

If he had not been a chaser, seeker would have been his next position. His reflexes had always been superb.

As if in slow motion, he saw the little golden ball looping away from his hand, almost like a dazed butterfly, after he had accidently hit it. He knew he had only moments.

Leaning forward he reached out; he had it! His hand was closed around it—!

Pain suddenly shot through his arm; Mulciber had seen what he was doing and sent a bludger his way.

"Did Potter just get the snitch?" MacFarlan, who was now standing up in excitement, gasped.

The entire stadium seemed to inhale. The rest of his teammates had frozen; all were staring at him. He was feet below them, holding his hand and panting. Then, slowly, he put his left hand down on his broom and raised his right into the air.

"I've got it!"

A burst of noise assaulted James as the stadium erupted and his teammates zoomed toward him, embracing him tightly.

"POLTERGEISTS WINS!" MacFarlan announced.

The six players landed in the top box of the Quidditch stadium to receive their trophy from MacFarlan. James hand was swelling and Jordan could hardly stand, but in the mist of all their glory, none of them cared.


	8. WizerAid

Chapter Eight: Wizer-Aid

There was quite a bit of celebrating going on due to the downfall of the Cobras, but the winning team pushed through everyone to get the Hospital Wing to see Alice and to heal Jordan and James.

"What are you doing up here!" James, who was watching as Madam Pomfrey healed Jordan's bruised leg, spun around to see his best mate, Sirius Black, standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Jordan and Alice were in pretty bad shape," James explained, "How did you get up here?"

Sirius shrugged, "The parents came to see Regulus."

"So you saw the game?" James asked eagerly.

Sirius smiled, "Brilliant."

"I thought we were doomed once they knocked Alice out," James shook his head.

"So…so that girl; the dark haired one, she was…Jordan _Snape_?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Well spotted Black, what tipped you off, my name? Or maybe…_my name_?" Jordan said dryly.

Sirius was rather shocked. He had heard them announcing the name 'Snape' but he could not believe it could possibly have been her. There was something very different about this girl that clashed with the Jordan Snape he remembered.

James laughed at his friend's stunned expression, "Don't look so surprised; I always knew she could play."

Jordan snorted, "Yeah right; you were a bit Jordan Fan from the get go."

Sirius, who did not at all understand this new dynamic between his best mate and a Snape, decided to change the subject.

"James your parents wanted me to tell you that they're waiting downstairs; they want to take us out to dinner."

"Great I'm starving," James turned to Jordan. "You want to come?"

"Oh! No…I couldn't intrude," She blushed, but her stomach felt uncomfortably empty and now that some of the adrenaline was wearing off she was taking note.

James shook his head, "Listen, I'm not going to stop pestering you until you come, so just leave it out and come."

Jordan smiled; she had never had any real intent to argue the point, "Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?"

Sirius looked questioningly at his mate, but James held up a hand, meaning that he would tell Sirius everything he wanted to know later.

Still, it was an awkward walk down to meet the Potters. Sirius had numerous things he needed to tell James, pranks he had pulled on Regulus, the revolting things his parents had been up to, but he did not get the chance.

James and Jordan did not stop discussing the game from the Hospital Wing to the Entrance Hall. This left Sirius in the unusual position of being left out of the conversation.

For her part, Jordan was aware of the questioning looks she was receiving from Sirius Black. She knew that most of the girls at Hogwarts would give their side-pony tail to be this close to him, but she did not feel so enamored.

Jordan acknowledged Sirius Black's good looks and particularly charming smile but thought his pride and arrogance rather over road these qualities. On top of that, she knew herself to be too plain to ever interest him, and therefore saw no harm in offending his ego with indifference.

When they reached the Three Broomsticks Mrs. Potter kindly engaged Jordan in conversation.

"It's always so nice to meet one of James' friends. How long have you known each other?"

"Awhile," Jordan said, smiling and biting her lip, "But we've only become friends since camp."

"You're quite the flyer," Mr. Potter told her, "It was really something to see you play today."

Jordan's now tanned skin flushed red.

"Thanks, erm, thank you."

"They should have sent that large fellow off though," Mrs. Potter said seriously, "He nearly killed you and that other sweet girl!"

Jordan shook her head, "Mulciber is a real ber—barbarian," She covered her curse as aptly as she could, "He's got no skill, he can just hit things really hard. I'd say that a large trained monkey could play his position like that, but that would be an insult to large trained monkeys."

The Potter family laughed. Sirius would have done so to if he was not so shocked that Jordan Snape had just said something funny.

"Worried about offending the monkey community are you?" James asked.

"Well, I want to become Minister of Magic one day and I'll need the trained monkey vote."

"You know Jordan, you're a bit more correct than you think," Mr. Potter said smiling, "Take it from me, there are a lot of trained monkeys in the Ministry."

Sirius stared at their female companion in wonder.

Later that evening they all packed up and boarded the Hogwarts Express. It was quite a different group James road back with; Frank of course, but also Kingsley and Alice, who were now dating, and Jordan Snape, who was talking over her potions homework with him.

"Your brother doesn't help you with this stuff?" James asked in surprise, "He's always been nuts about potions."

"I know, _too_ nuts," Jordan sighed, "I ask him a question and I get a twenty minute condescending speech on the value of whatever the hell I asked about and an addition ten on how I'll never be a good witch if I can't remember this stuff."

James laughed, "Sounds miserable."

Jordan shrugged, "When he won't shut up Lily can usually help if I need it."

"So…you going to see Lily when you get back?" James asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

Jordan eyed him, "Yes I am, so leave the talking to me alright? I'll brag plenty for you, I promise."

"Fine fine, I won't say a word about being a part of the _best Quidditch team ever!"_ The rest of the compartment cheered.

When Jordan arrived back at Kings Cross she said a sad goodbye to her former teammates and made for the train that would take her home; her parents had not come to fetch her. It was more depressing than she had thought it would be. Even though he had told her it wouldn't, Jordan wondered if things would change between her and James when they went back to school.

Still she had made a promise to him and she was determined to keep it. When she got home (the house was empty) the first thing she did was to go over to Lily's house.

No surprise, she found her brother there.

"Jordan!" Lily smiled, greeting her with a hug, "How was camp?"

"Brilliant," Jordan smiled back, "My team won."

"You mean Slytherin won?" Severus asked, looking up from his advanced potions essay.

"No, I mean my _team_," Jordan beamed, "They split up us into different teams, so we could meet people from other houses."

"Really?" Lily raised her eyebrows, "That sounds fun; who was on your team?"

"Well, there was me, Alice White and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mark Bones and Ludo Bagman, Frank Longbottom, and James Potter."

Severus' jaw clenched, "Potter? That imbecile?"

"Actually he wasn't so bad; downright nice really," Jordan said firmly.

"Nice?" Lily was skeptical, "This _is_ the same James Potter that called you a pale faced, greasy git right?"

"Yeah," Jordan smiled, "But we've sort of buried the hatchet. Being teammates and all, we decided it was better to get along."

"So you want me to believe that he was _nice_ to you?" Lily asked.

Jordan nodded, "We went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch one day, and he knew I didn't have any money, so he ordered a lot of food for himself and then gave me some, so I wouldn't have to ask for anyone to pay for me."

Lily looked sadly at her friend. She could not help but think that Jordan had developed some feelings for James Potter and was desperate to see his actions toward her as kind.

"Jordan," Lily said gently, "Did you ever think maybe he _did_ just order too much food?"

Shit, Jordan thought, Lily was going to be a tougher egg to crack than she thought.

"No Lily," Jordan shook her head, "He knew what he was doing. He was really nice; even invited me out to dinner with his parents."

"Well, I suppose that was kind of him," Lily admitted.

"Yeah, and he helped me with my potions essay."

"Why did you ask Potter for help?" Severus demanded suddenly, "I am more adept than he is."

"Yeah, but I don't like my answers in the form of a novel," Jordan said smoothly. "He's in awfully good shape too Lils, not half bad looking at all."

Severus put down his paper and came over to the two girls, "Potter put you up to this didn't he?" Severus demanded coldly, "What? He told you he'd let you chum around with him and his popular friends did he? I would have thought you were more secure than that Jordan."

Jordan glared at him, "Shove off Sev; I was talking to Lily not you. Besides, I'm not doing it to be popular; not everyone thinks like you. I'm saying it because it's true. James might be a bit arrogant, but he's a good guy."

Severus was looking daggers at his sister. He had never felt so betrayed. She knew how he felt about Lily; why was she trying to ruin it all?

Jordan did indeed know that Severus fancied Lily, but she knew her brother and she knew he could never make Lily happy. Severus had his head in Dark Arts, something Jordan knew Lily despised. She knew that his only change to escape this dark fate probably involved Lily, but Jordan did not care. Severus had never been there for her. When Mulciber harassed her, where was he? He'd even encouraged her to date the manky loser. Jordan felt betrayed by Severus, and if there was one thing she would not stand, it was betrayal.

Lily, always the peacemaker, dragged Jordan away toward her room to show her some new clothes her mother had bought her.

"Severus and I have been made prefects! And did you get the Hogwarts list yet? They want us to buy dress robes!" Lily told her.

Jordan allowed herself to be led from her brother. She sighed at the information about dress robes. Where would she get the money for that? Going to camp had prevented her from working her usual summer job in town. One thing she had not told her Hogwarts friends was that she ran or biked the fifteen miles into town daily over the summer.

Still, she had some money tucked away, perhaps the certificate she had won in camp would be worth something…

A week later Jordan was headed back to Kings Cross. Her trunk, along with Severus' and Lily's were shoved in the back of the Evan's car. It was no easy thing however; they were squashed into the back with the remaining luggage.

Once at the station they said good bye to Lily's parents and made their way toward 9 ¾

"We're quite early," Lily said, "Do you think we should go up to the prefect compartment now?" She asked Severus.

"Yes—you'll have to find someone else to sit with Jordan," Severus said this last bit to his sister coldly. He was still angry with her, but also thankful for a reason to spend the entire train ride with Lily.

She was about to say that she wouldn't have sat with him anyway, but before she could open her mouth she heard someone calling her name.

"JORDAN!!" She turned to see James Potter waving madly at her.

"HEY JAMES!" She called back. James was smiling, motioning for her to come over to him.

"See you," She said to her brother, who was gaping at her, and to Lily, who looked extremely skeptical.

Severus watched with rapt attention. He was sure this was one of Potter's pranks, that once his sister was in reach he would hex her in front of everyone.

Yet this did not happen. Instead, he watched the two embrace, smiling. Potter pointed at her trunk and Jordan shrugged. He took up the handle and carried it for her onto the train. A moment later they both disappeared.

"What in hell was that?" Severus demanded.

Lily just as confused, "I guess…they really do get along now."

As a prefect, Lily had the chance to find out just what was going on. After their first meeting they were told to go off and patrol the halls. She walked down the corridors, telling some second years off for playing Exploding Snap and blowing out a light bulb.

When she reached the middle of the train she heard a few familiar voices coming from one of the larger compartments.

"Wish we could stay in our old team for the school season."

"We'd be unbeatable."

"Jordan and James are probably the two best Quidditch players Hogwarts has seen in years. You should have seen them play, they were awesome."

"I wanted to come, my mother was sick though…" That was Remus, who should have been on patrol as well…

"Think you'll go pro Jordan?"

"I'd like to, actually the manager of one of the Irish teams approached me about it."

"You didn't tell me that Jordan! That's fantastic!"

"Thanks James; what about you?"

"I don't know; I do want to play Quidditch, but all these Dark Arts things going on…that might be more important…"

Lily stood there in shock. She recognized all of the voices; Frank, James, Remus, and Jordan.

She opened the door and everyone stopped talking.

"Oh! Hey Lily!" Jordan said smiling, "Why don't you come in and join us?" She felt James tense next to her. She knew he was dying to say something but she had told him to keep quiet.

"Actually I can't, I'm doing prefect rounds…erm, Jordan, can I see you…in the hall, for a moment?" She said.

Jordan stepped carefully out of the full compartment. "What's up Lily?"

"What is up with _you_ Jordan?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Hanging around in there? Talking to all of _them_…"

Jordan narrowed her eyes, "So you agree with Sev; you think I've made some deal with James to make me popular. Well I didn't Lily. He's been really nice to me; that's what I'm trying to tell you. He likes you a lot and you should give him a shot!"

"Why? Because he hasn't called you a git in the past few days?" Lily snapped.

"No! Because he was a teammate! I mean, he can be big headed, but underneath it all he's really very sweet. His heart is in the right place Lily. Why don't you come in and sit with us for a bit? You'll see. Come one Lily, I've been your friend for years! I wouldn't tell you something if it wasn't true."

Lily started; she knew her friend had a point.

"Well…I'm on guard duty," She said lamely.

"Oh come on! What are you doing? Yelling at kids playing Exploding Snap too loud?"

"I guess…hey wait how did you—?" Lily's eyes widened, "You told them to do that!"

"Shh! Come on," Jordan laughed, pulling her friend into the compartment.

After a bit of jostling to make room Jordan and Lily sat down.

"How was your summer Lily?" Frank asked her jovially.

"Good thanks," She said, "Not as exciting as yours was, at least from what Jordan's said, but we went to the coast for a few weeks…and I've been made a prefect."

"Congratulations," Alice said.

"Which reminds me," Lily looked at Remus, "Weren't you supposed to be out checking the halls?"

"Erm…I was, but everything seemed alright," Remus said, blushing slightly.

"So, erm…where did you go? On the coast I mean?" James said awkwardly. Jordan had given him some talking points and conversation tips to use with Lily and he was nervous about sticking to them.

Lily stared at him, "We went to Dover; I have an uncle there."

"Oh cool, and…erm…how was that?" James pressed. Sirius and Jordan exchanged looks. James had filled Sirius in on how he and Jordan had become friends and how she was trying to help him with Lily. If this was any indication, it was going to be rough going.

On top of that, Sirius believed that any friend of James' was a friend of his, even if she was a Snape.

"It was alright, not a lot to do," Lily said, unwilling to cut James a break, "But it was nice to get out of town."

"And it was probably cooler," James said excited to find something to say before he realized how lame it sounded, "I mean…more cold, than it was…where you live."

"It was cooler, yes," Lily said stiffly.

Jordan saw her fellow Poltergeist going down and she tried to help him out.

"It was awful at Quidditch camp; the hottest weather of the summer and we're running laps around the school."

"You got really tan though," Sirius said, looked at her with a critical eye, "It looks good on you, now that you're not so pale I mean."

Jordan hoped she did not blush under the gaze of his handsome gray eyes, "Poor Frank though," She said, and Frank laughed.

"I always burn like my Mum's Christmas dinner in the summer," He admitted with a sigh.

"Hey Jordan," James suddenly remembered something, "You remember that water stuff they gave up as camp?"

"Wizer-Aid!" Jordan said, "Oh my God, so it's supposed to hydrate you faster or something, and well, I've never actually drank toilet water—shut up Sirius—but that's what this stuff tasted like."

"Yeah," James laughed, "But the thing was, we drank so much of it we actually started to like it," He explained for Lily's benefit, "And anyway…"

He opened his bag and threw a bottle at Jordan.

She opened it, "Where did you get this?"

James shrugged, "Store."

"Can I try some?" Sirius asked.

"Here," Sirius drank and made a face.

"That's disgusting!"

Jordan laughed, "Here Lily, try it!"

"Why would I want to try something that's gross?"

"Come on Lils," Jordan said pointedly, "_Lighten_ _up_."

After that Lily relaxed a bit. She noticed, to her surprise, how different James was acting. Despite all the talk of Quidditch she never heard him boast once. Every time he spoke to her James tried to find a point of interest for her; he congratulated her on being a prefect, he asked her how her summer work had been, and what she thought of Professor Slughorn.

Lily got the feeling that Jordan may have coached him, but she had to admit it did help. With Remus, Sirius, and Peter distracted James was a wholly different guy.

"I think it's going alright," Sirius whispered to Jordan at one point. The two were talking adamantly about something and Jordan risked a glance.

"About time; Lily can be pretty stubborn," Jordan whispered back.

"And James can be a bit of an idiot," Sirius added.

James was surprised with how well this conversation was going. He did not think he had ever spoken to Lily without hearing the words 'toe rag' or 'big head.'

"You know, I don't care what you say, I've always thought it would be cool to go off to the coast." James said.

"You don't know my family," Lily sighed, "My sister, she's a muggle, and we used to get on really well, but after I started going to Hogwarts we sort of drifted apart."

James looked at her sympathetically, "She thinks you're a freak eh?"

"No!" Lily said quickly, "Alright yes…how did you know?"

He shrugged, "You're not the first to have that problem, happens a lot with muggle borne students…they turn out to be magic and their siblings are jealous."

Lily snorted, "Well, she isn't acting jealous now. Every chance she gets she's telling me how weird she thinks I am."

"So then I take it summers with her aren't pleasant?" James laughed.

"Not exactly, and she's started seeing this porky bloke, Vernon. I mean, I used to think you were the biggest pompous ass, but he puts even you to shame," Lily told him.

"Thanks for the complement," James said.

"Any time," Lily teased him. She found herself smiling in a rather different way that she normally did. "But you should hear this fellow! On and on about his Dad's drilling company!"

"What's a drill?" James asked.

"It's..." Lily laughed, "It's ironic, because they are sharp things that cut concrete, but as dinner conversation they are deadly dull."

James smiled; _she was having a good time!_ "That sounds awful."

"It is…usually I can escape though. Jordan is always up for doing something," Lily knew that she spent time with Jordan _and_ with Severus, but she did not mention him. She was not sure why; they were good friends after all. She decided that it was because she did not want to listen to James Potter prattle on about how awful he was and start a fight. Still, she was not sure that was the complete truth.

"She's your neighbor right?" James asked.

"Yes…her house is walking distance from mine. We practically grew up together."

"Jordan is one hell of a Quidditch player you know." James said, figuring that it was alright to brag about someone else.

"I know, but she's always been athletic. When we were younger and we used to go to the muggle playground she'd always join in whatever they were playing; basketball, hid and seek…"

"What are those?" James asked interested.

"Oh, just muggle games," Lily smiled, somewhat lost in her reverie. "Hey Jordan!" She tapped her friend on the leg to get her attention. James looked on with disappointment as their private conversation seemed to be over.

"Yeah?" Jordan tore herself away from the conversation she had been having with Sirius about the Montrose Magpies.

"Remember that game we used to play when we were kids? The rhyming one? And we'd clap like this and…you remember don't you?" Lily asked her.

Jordan nodded, "Course I remember; first you'd clap, then slap your leg…"

Out in the corridor Severus Snape, who had also been made a prefect, was out patrolling the hallways, or at least that was what he would tell anyone who asked him. The truth was that he was looking for Lily.

One particular compartment was making a lot of noise and, thinking that he would tell them off, he approached the door.

He stopped dead however when he peered in through the window.

His sister and Lily were inside, playing that rhyming clapping chanting game they used to do at the playground where they had met.

Around them sat Potter and his stupid gang, along with a bunch of other big headed people from Quidditch. They were all laughing and carrying on, watching Jordan and Lily. Worst of all, Potter was looking at Lily as though she were…

"Stop It!" Severus opened the door, white faced and angry. He remembered himself just in time and added, "You are being too loud and as a Hogwarts prefect I have to keep you all in line."

James and Sirius were glaring at him but Jordan spoke first.

"Relax Sev, this is a train, not a library," This drew quite a laugh, "Besides, we have two prefects in here. If we were doing something _that_ heinous they'd put a stop to it."

"You're still…too loud," He said angrily.

"Oh give it a rest _Snivellus_," Sirius said vindictively, he could not seem to help himself. "Now get out; you're smelling up the whole compartment!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Lily said heatedly, and Severus felt a sudden thrill.

"I don't know any other way to talk to Slytherin gits," Sirius said haughtily.

"Um…excuse me, not all Slytherins are gits," Jordan said pointedly.

"They are if they tag around with Gryffindor scum," Severus glared at Jordan; _she would ruin everything!_

"So you agree that Slytherins are gits?" James said slyly, "So you agree that you're a git? Good; you know the first step in fixing a problem is admitting you have one Snivelly."

"Don't call him that!" Lily snapped at James, "And you Sev, where do you get off being such a prick to Jordan?"

Severus felt flush with anger, "I didn't do anything!"

"Too bad existing alone for you is such a devastating offence," Sirius taunted, and most people in the compartment, James included, laughed.

"Oh come on," James said in a would be kind sort of voice, "Don't be so mean to Snivelly," Sirius stared at him, "It's not his fault he's a manky grease ball."

"You arrogant—" Lily began a tirade at James and Sirius but she was cut off.

Severus had taken out his wand and aimed a hex at James, hitting him in the chest and sending him backward. He was about to hex him again when Jordan tackled him, knocking him into the wall.

In the stunned compartment only Sirius could move, jumping over several seated bodies to get to where Jordan and Severus were fighting.

"ENOUGH!" Lily shouted. Her wand was out and she was pointing it around at everyone. Jordan and Severus stopped fighting and Sirius helped pull Jordan to her feet.

"You are all acting like _idiots_!" Lily said fiercely, "Now I am going to have to put my foot down as a prefect. Any more fighting and I'll report it to McGonagall. Come on Sev, we're leaving."

Severus was overjoyed that Lily wanted him to come with her. He turned to his sister, who still had Sirius Black's arm around her middle.

"Are you coming Jordan?"

Jordan glared at him, "Go to hell _Sev_."

"Jordan," Lily whispered, but she took one look at her friend's face and knew there was nothing else for it.

Lily and Severus left the compartment.

"Can you believe what a conceited prick Potter is?" Severus stared in immediately.

"Oh don't even try," Lily said warily. She stopped and crossed her arms. "You were acting just as foolishly! And you hexed Potter! That was totally uncalled for; I would have expected more from you."

"But Lily—!"

"No Severus," She said firmly, "I did not tell you to leave with me because I wanted to talk to you. I was just trying to break up you and Potter. You really disappointed me Sev."

"Lily I was trying to save you! And Jordan!" Severus said desperately.

"From what Sev?" Lily asked in disbelief, "Death by conversation?"

"No! Potter and his gang! James Potter…he…he fancies you!" Severus yelped.

"So?" Lily wrinkled her nose, "I don't want anything to do with that little wank! But I can take care of him on my own."

"But did you see Jordan in there?" Severus tried to take a different tact, "She's letting them set her up for a prank."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"They're just pretending to be her friend! Then they'll humiliate her!"

"How do you know that Sev?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Because…because, well it just has to be true!"

"And you thought the best way to express your concern was to call her a git?" Lily shook her head, "I'm going up to the front of the train. I'll see you later I guess."

Back in the compartment, Jordan sat down hard.

"Erm," James started, thinking he should say something.

"Forget it," Jordan said firmly, "My brother…just forget it. Anyway, Sirius, we were talking about the Magpies…"

James watched Jordan out of the corner of his eye for the rest of the train ride. She and Sirius seemed to be getting on rather better than he had thought.

He owed her, for tackling her brother like that. It was strange how one summer had changed his attitude toward her.

And he could not help but wonder how it was that two such different people could come from the same family. He smiled to himself; he could be talking about Severus and Jordan or Sirius and Regulus.

Jordan had been having a fantastic time, the best train ride ever actually, until her brother had burst in and ruined everything. James and Lily had been getting along and she had been having a really good conversation with Sirius, and Frank and Kingsley, about Quidditch games they had seen.

True, they were still having a good time, but she could tell that people were watching her, waiting for her to burst into tears or flames or something.


	9. Miss Understanding

Chapter Nine: Miss Understanding

Things did not improve for Jordan that night at dinner in the Great Hall.

"I heard you were flirting with my cousin the entire train ride here," Bellatrix Black said in a snide tone, "That's disgusting."

"So's your face," Jordan said with a shrug, turning back to her Slytherin friends.

"So you've decided to become a blood traitor like Sirius?" Regulus demanded.

"If you two don't quit it I'm going to draw blood," Jordan growled.

"She and Potter developed quite the bond this summer," Mulciber joined in their chiding, "What were you hoping Snape? That he'd sweep you off your feet?"

"I'm going to knock you off of yours in a second," Jordan shot back, making her own friends laugh.

"Little mudblood's got some spunk in her," Avery, another one of Severus' friends sneered at her. Severus heard him and normally would have said something, but after the way his sister had been acting he kept silent.

"What would you know about anything being in a girl Avery?" Jordan said coolly, "Calpurnia Rothins told me you didn't even know how to hold a girl's hand."

This got the entire table laughing as everyone knew about the horrendous date between Avery and Calpurnia, a Ravenclaw who, as it turned out, had lost a bet on the Quidditch final.

Over at the Gryffindor table Lily Evans had taken a seat as far as possible from James and his friends.

"I don't get it," James moaned to Sirius, "Things were going so well on the train!"

"Yeah, too bad old Snivelly had to come along," Sirius said darkly, glaring over at the Slytherin table. His eyes fell on some other people he knew as well; Jordan had just said something to his younger brother that had turned him red with anger. "Never thought I'd say this, but his sister's alright."

James nodded, "I know; Jordan's great. But how am I supposed to get anywhere with Lily if that big greasy bat is always swooping around?"

"Tell you what," Sirius said, "Next time you talk to Lily I'll run interference for you. If I see Snivellus coming toward you I'll hex him into next Tuesday."

"Deal," James said, smiling wickedly and shaking his best mate's hand.

"Erm…James?" Remus said hesitantly.

"Yeah Remus?"

"Well, did you ever notice how whenever you're mean to Severus, Lily goes ballistic?" Remus knew his friend was smart, but about some things he could be quite stupid.

James considered, "I guess…I mean, there was that time she called me a manky dung beetle, that was right after we tripped Snape up in the hall and made him drop all his books."

"And the time she said you were an arrogant slug, that was after you jinxed Snape so that he'd have to speak in limericks all day," Sirius added.

James rolled his eyes, "Thanks, almost forgot that one," He turned back to Remus, "So what are you saying? You think I should…_stop_?"

Remus sighed, "Umm…_yes_! If you want her to like you that is."

James sat silent for a few moments, "You know, Jordan did say something about Lily not liking how I'm always hexing people."

"There you go then," Remus said.

"But…then what are we supposed to do for fun?" Sirius looked horrified.

James laughed, "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

As it happened, the whole school received something to keep them busy at the end of dinner that very night.

Along with the usual start of term announcements (stay out of the Forbidden Forest, Quidditch tryouts) the students were told that before Christmas Break the school would be hosting a Noel Ball.

Most of the girls began to whisper to each other excitedly at this news.

"I _have_ to get Lily to go with me!" James leaned over and said in a low voice to Sirius.

He was not the only one suddenly stricken with dance fever.

Severus had looked unconsciously over at Lily, and then along the table to Potter. He had to beat him to her.

Mulciber was eyeing Jordan Snape in the same way that hungry people sometimes eyed meat. It was not that he liked her; quite the opposite actually. What he wanted was to teach her a lesson. No one turned him down, or turned their back on Slytherin house, without paying the price.

Jordan did not know what to think. She was used to boys overlooking her, especially the ones she really liked, but she had been hoping lately that this would change.

_Remember what happened with Kingsley though_, a little voice teased her. She sighed, looking over at the Gryffindor table. Her eyes fell on Sirius first and she laughed to herself.

_Yeah right, the most good looking boy at this school…_

James was a lost cause, and she did not really like him that way, not after how obsessed she knew he was with Lily. Peter was almost as bad as Mulciber. Remus might do…but why was she limiting herself to these four boys? There were plenty of other guys at Hogwarts to choose from.

Lily did not know what she wanted either, and she did not know why her mind had gone straight to James Potter. She hated him…with his Quidditch, and his crazy hair, and that goofy smile…

"Lily! Helloooo? Anyone there?" Lily jumped as her friend, Mary MacDonald, shook her arm.

"Oh! Sorry, drifted off for a second, what were you saying?"

Mary laughed, "We were asking you who you'd like to go to the dance with."

"Well I haven't really thought about it," Lily said carefully.

"Yeah sure," Mary shook her head, "Sorry Lils, not buying it. _Who do you want to go with_?"

"Why do you care so much?" Lily noted that she sounded more defensive that she had intended.

"Well, I know who I'd like to go with," Their other friend and Gryffindor Chaser, Allison Moray said, "Remus Lupin!"

"Really?" Lily said in surprise.

"Yes really, why, what's wrong with Remus?" Allison asked.

"Nothing! I like Remus a lot, it's just, I thought you had a thing for Sirius Black," Lily said.

Allison wrinkled her nose, "I did, but then I realized that he is too handsome for his own good. I mean, he's a bit cocky, not like Remus." Her eyes went all dreamy and her friends giggled. "Think about it Lily, I could go with Remus, Mary can go with Black, (Mary went into another giggling fit) _Martha_ _Brown_ can go with Peter (all three girls laughed) and you can go with James!"

Lily stopped laughing, "No _way_ I am going anywhere with that big head."

"Come on," Mary said slyly, "I heard you spent half the train ride here with him."

"Only because Jordan made me," Lily said defensively.

"Oh! Oh! What is going on there?" Allison asked, "With Jordan Snape; I mean, you should have seen her and James at camp; totally inseparable!"

Lily shrugged, "She told me they 'buried the hatchet' this summer."

"But," Allison frowned, "He's always _loathed_ her!"

"She told me Potter's changed. I mean, he's still a total wank, but when I spoke to him on the train he was alright, still a big head but alright; until Sev came in, then he was a complete prat," Lily told her friends. The two other girls became quiet suddenly and cast sidelong glances at each other. "What?" Lily asked.

Allison hesitated, and then—"We hate Severus."

"Come on," Lily sighed, "I know he can be odd sometimes but that's just because he's shy! You don't know what he's been through."

"You always say that," Mary said, shaking her head, "But…well, it's not that he's _odd_ Lily; he can be downright mean."

"He's always muttering spells to himself you know? And I asked him about it once, really casually, and he totally snapped! He said if I really wanted to know he'd use them on me sometime," Allison shuttered, "Frankly, I think he's creepy."

Lily looked over at the Slytherin table, her eyes falling on her friend in question. He was eating at quite a rapid pace, reminding Lily of his troubled past; he probably had not eaten much in awhile. A pang of pity struck her heart.

But he did have a terribly strange way about him. Even when he was eating his awkward, jerky manner was reveled in his movements. Poor Severus had never possessed even the slightest sign of grace. Lily knew that was a sore spot for him, mainly because it made him such an easy target for people like James Potter.

Still, did he have to be so dour all the time? Lily had always felt he was misunderstood by everyone who made fun of him, who called him names and chided him because of his appearance.

Yet Lily admitted that her friends had a point about Severus. Perhaps it was _she_ that had misunderstood _him_. There was no need to be so mean when people like Allison asked him what he was up to, plus she had heard him call Mary a mudblood. At the time she had written it off; she knew that when he was being teased Severus tended to lash out, even if he did not really mean it.

Lily looked to the right and left of him, where Avery and Mulciber sat. Whatever she felt for Severus, she despised those two. How anyone could stand them was beyond her. And yet Severus was best mates with them! What did that say about him?

And what about his troubled past? Lily's eyes moved down the table a way to Jordan. If she had not known the two were related she never would have guessed. If she thought back to their childhood however, Lily could remember when they were both strange, pale and greasy haired; almost twins.

On the train she had told James that Jordan had always been athletic, and that was half true. She had always wanted to play, that was the whole truth. Both Snape children were unhappy with their lives at home. Severus released his anger in the form of magic, Jordan in the form of physical activity.

"Lily, we've lost you again," Mary's voice cut through to her.

"Oh! Right...listen, about Sev, I'll talk to him."

Allison looked at Lily seriously, "I'm pointing this out as your friend Lils; you've given him a lot of chances."

"I know," Lily said heavily, "I know."


	10. Alliance System

A/N: So I feel a little bad, because I said this was a Lily/James story, and it is! I've just been coming to it! And it's here now so I hope whoever is still reading this will forgive me!! Anyway, let me know what you think! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter Ten: Alliance System

Classes started the next day and a familiar blanket of stress covered the students as they strained their minds to remember all they had learned the year before and all they had forgotten over the summer.

Of course, James Potter and Sirius Black were exempt from this uneasy feeling. Even without studying they were the top in the class, something that galled Lily to no end. Still, in one class she could beat them.

"Excellent!" Professor Slughorn complemented Lily's work as he walked through the various steaming cauldrons. "One of the best Babbling Beverages I've seen."

Lily beamed. Her happiness was short lived however as Mary added her fluxweed too quickly and her potion exploded everywhere. Lily ducked just in time, but Mary was completely doused.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked.

Mary starred at her, "I…enjoy serendipitous encounters with toilets."

"Professor, I think we are going to need some antidote over here…"

With all the commotion going on as those who had accidently gotten a drop of potion, (I like pina coladas mixed with Benadryl! Wash my animal farms!) Severus finally got the opportunity to speak to Lily. He never liked to approach her when her Gryffindor friends were around.

"How is your first day progressing?" Severus asked, making Lily jump a little as she was not expecting him.

"Oh! Erm…it's going alright. Poor Mary thought," Lily sighed, "She's always been a bit helpless in potions."

"Well what do you expect? She's—" Severus caught himself just in time, he was going to say 'mudblood.'

"She's what Sev?" Lily asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, she's just…she doesn't have the skill that you do." He smiled, thinking he had saved himself. Unfortunately, Lily saw through his words, not to mention that when he smiled he looked so terribly awkward. Lily suspected that this was because Severus did not often grin and his face was unused to doing it properly. This fact had once made Lily sad, but now it rather annoyed her; how long did it take someone to figure out how to _smile_?

"Is he bothering you Evans?" James Potter's voice interrupted their conversation. The minute he had seen Snape go over to Lily he had wanted to go to her himself. Remus had tried to stop him, but he had been hit with a bit of Mary's potion and all he had been able to say to James was "Beets and lima beans make the world go round!"

"No Potter," Lily said quickly, "Go back to your potion."

"Yes Potter," Severus said, his smile turning into a grimace, "Return to your potion."

"I wasn't talking to you Snivellus," James said maliciously.

From across the room Remus, who was watching his friend, cried out;

"You'll need one hell of a house elf!"

James ignored his advice.

"I was just wondering…I know that if Snivelly was talking to me, I'd be bothered," He heard Sirius laughing.

Severus uttered a string of curses under her breath.

"Go away Potter," Lily said heatedly, "The only one bothering me right now is you." Severus grinned maliciously; something he was rather better at.

James narrowed his eyes, "I don't get how you can be friends with a—"

"James!" Remus had finally taken the antidote and had wasted no time in rushing over and clapping his hand over his friend's big mouth.

James struggled against his friend's grip but Remus hung on.

"James…erm…could I talk to you? Over here? For a minute…about a…thing?" He dragged him off to a corner.

"Potter—" Severus started, but Lily knew what was coming and she was not in the mood.

"I've got to put this stuff away," She said heavily, collecting some of her things and taking them over to the supply closet.

"I thought we agreed you'd cut that out!"

"But—I didn't really do anything!"

"He just thought that git was being annoying."

Lily realized that she was hearing James, Remus and Sirius talking, but with her in the supply closet they could not see her.

"But they're…friends or something!" Remus hissed. "She's not going to appreciate it if you're trying to chase him away!"

"But…but…alright, so I said I wouldn't hex him or call him names, and I didn't!"

"You did call him Snivelly," Sirius put in.

"Oh thanks a lot; you weren't exactly holding me back. Anyway—what's wrong with just _checking_ to see if she didn't want to talk to him?" James asked, "I thought it was sort of…"

Sirius and Remus laughed, "You're not a knight in shining armor James."

"So then what do I do?" James pressed, "Every time I talk to her I get the brush off!"

"I don't know," Remus shook his head, "But I know you won't get anywhere pestering Severus in front of her."

"Alright, alright," James said, "I'll try harder, but you guys have to help! Sirius, next time I want to hex Snape you have to…"

"Hex him first?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Remus said firmly.

"Maybe I'll ask Jordan," James sighed, "She lives with him and she doesn't kill him, so there's got to be a way to do it."

The three boys laughed, moving off again toward their table.

_So that's what he's up to_, Lily thought. And for the first time, she was not really bothered by his advances. At least he was starting to catch on.

That afternoon Jordan went outside with her three Slytherin friends, heading outside to the sloping green lawns. They knew that the summer was over and there would not be many more days that were as sunny and gorgeous as this one.

"Can you believe it's our first day back and we already have work? I _just_ finished McGonagall's essay from summer!" Cassandra Knight groaned.

"Speaking of which," Amelia Carter said, "How long were your essays? I couldn't get mine to be longer than twelve inches."

"You know, if you were a guy, that wouldn't be a problem," Jordan said, and her friends laughed.

"Hey…Jordan?" Amelia asked.

"Hmmm?" Jordan was laying on her back on the grass, trying to give her skin the last advantage of the summer sun before it was winter and she went back to being pale as a ghost.

"You're…_friendly_ with James Potter now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he and his friends are headed this way."

Jordan sat up, seeing James and waving. He sped his pace; he had not been sure it was her before.

"Hey!" Jordan called out a greeting.

James, along with his usually following; Sirius, Remus, and Peter, sat down.

"How was your first day?" James asked.

"Good; James these are my friends, Cassandra and Amelia," Jordan introduced him, "Girls there are…"

"We know who they are," Cassandra said, blushing slightly.

"So what's up?" Jordan asked.

"It's about your brother," James plunged in, and Jordan rolled her eyes.

"What's the wank done now?" She asked.

"Well…" James did not know how to phrase his problem.

"Every time James sees him he wants to kill him," Sirius explained, "And for some reason Lily doesn't like that."

Jordan nodded, "I understand. So what do you need from me?"

"How do you keep from hexing his big hook nose off every time you see him?" James pressed.

Jordan considered, "I guess…I just stopped caring that he was such a big berk."

Sirius nodded, "Sort of like I stopped caring about Regulus."

Jordan wrinkled her nose, "He's a prat to, most Slytherin boys are. Which is sort of why I'm not too excited about this whole dance thing…" She looked at James and her eyes widened. "You're going to ask Lily right?"

"Of course," James said, "But she still hates me."

"We have another plan," Sirius told Jordan, "If James and Lily are talking, and we see Snivelly coming we'll take him out, so he wouldn't be able to get to them."

Jordan smiled, "Sounds like fun! I'll help! Oh and you know who else to watch out for? Baron Williams."

"Who's he?" James asked.

"Ravenclaw prefect. I've heard Lily talk about him; she thinks he's cute."

James nodded, "Right, got it…wait, what does he look like?"

"He'll be the guy with the prefect badge from Ravenclaw," Jordan said.

"Alright, we'll watch out for him to," Sirius looked at James, "You know James, if you two do ever get together, you are going to owe us big time."

"Don't worry," James smiled, "When we get married I'll make you the best man."

Sirius pulled a face, "I don't want to deal with any wedding rubbish."

"Relax, pretty sure that all a best man has to do is take the groom out and get pissed the night before the wedding," Jordan said.

"She's right," Remus said, "My dad did it for one of his mates."

"Alright then, that doesn't sound too bad," Sirius clapped James on the back, "Now all you have to do is get the girl."

After a few more minutes the boys went off to stock up on dungbombs (or rather, make more) to throw at Snape or Baron Williams, leaving the girls alone again.

"Wow," Cassandra said once they were out of ear shot, "Jordan I didn't realize you were that close to them.

Jordan shrugged.

"I mean," Cassandra pressed, "Sirius Black has to be _the_ _most_ handsome guy I've ever seen in real life. I could just get lost staring into his eyes…" She looked off dreamily in the direction the boys had taken.

Jordan looked sickened, "Um Cass, you're going to have to reel it in a little."

"And the way his hair falls down on his forehead…"

Jordan laughed, "You've gone round the bend now Cass," She looked over at Amelia, who was staring stony faced into the distance. "What's up Amelia?"

"Well," She started uncertainly, "Jordan you've always…hated James Potter. Now it seems like you'll do anything to help him out. And you're friends with Lily; why do you want to get her together with this guy she doesn't even like?"

"Because she _does_ like him," Jordan insisted, "She just needs a little convincing, and he needs a little tweaking. Besides, he's really not too bad, and he did apologize for being a berk to me."

"Before or after you offered to help him with Lily?" Amelia said as gently as she could.

"If you must know the whole story," Jordan's voice grew hard, "I had a crush on Kingsley remember?" Her two friends nodded, "And he comes up to me at camp and asks me if I know if Alice is seeing anyone, because he wants to ask her out."

"Oh Jordan I'm sorry," Amelia said.

"I never liked Kingsley anyway," Cassandra put in.

Jordan shook her head, "It's alright, I got over it. Anyway, James was there the whole time and I think he knew I sort of liked Kingsley, so he apologized."

"That's actually very sweet," Amelia said, eyes wide, "Who knew?"

"Exactly," Jordan said, "So what's wrong with helping two friends get together?"

"Plus, you get to throw dungbombs at your brother," Cassandra said wickedly.

Jordan smiled grimly, "This is going to be fun."


	11. I Go To Extremes

I Go To Extremes

Over the next few days, James managed to talk to Lily during breaks; in the library or the Great Hall, Gryffindor common room was of course the best place.

James thought it was going well; he managed to engage her in normal, non bragging non hexing non Quidditch conversation.

And while James was doing this, his friends were scrambling around like mad shooing Severus and Baron away.

Sirius found this game particularly entertaining. Every time Snape drew near, in the library or elsewhere, he would hit him with a hex or a dungbomb.

On a gray Wednesday in the middle of September James and Lily were walking together through the halls. Sirius hung back a ways, watching them. He was distracted however by Martha Brown.

"Hey Sirius!" She said in a girly sort of voice that made Sirius cringe. "How are you?"

"Fine," He said shortly, still walking.

"I've been doing really well," Martha seemed not to have noticed the coldness in his voice, "My Mum is coming up next weekend to take me shopping for the Ball. I'm going to London to buy a dress. I was thinking pink, to highlight my eyes,"

Even half listening Sirius knew this made no sense.

"I've always been told that I have a perfect figure, so I know whatever dress I get I'll look spectacular in. My Mum even thought about sending me to one of those muggle places, where girls model dresses and stuff…"

"Hmmm," Sirius said. He stopped listening to Martha however when he realized he had lost Lily and James in the crowd.

"So who are you taking to the dance?" Martha asked.

"Oy! Sirius!" A new voice came up behind him. Jordan grabbed his shoulder, pointing. "Bat in the nest!"

Sirius followed her finger, he started; Snape was coming up fast on Lily and James. Unfortunately they were quite far ahead of Sirius and the people crowding the halls would make a hex risky.

"Got a dungbomb on you?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah,"

"Give it to me," Jordan took it from him.

"No way," Sirius said under his breath as Jordan wound up for the throw.

Of course, she was not considered one of the best Quidditch players in Hogwarts history for nothing.

WACK!

It hit Severus square in the back. He jumped, turning to see where the attack had come from but all he saw were harmless students.

"Ew! What's that?" He heard Lily say a few feet ahead of him, and she was not the only one. People were pinching their noses closed and hurrying away.

Red with anger and embarrassment Severus darted into the neared men's toilet.

"He's gone into the loo," Sirius whispered to Jordan. He had pulled her into an empty classroom to avoid being seen. Sirius was peeping out through the half open door.

Jordan was sitting on a desk, holding her stomach, nearly paralyzed with laughter.

"We got him good that time."

"You got him," Sirius said, leaving the door and turning back to her. "That was a pretty wicked shot."

"Well," She tossed her long black hair in a mock boastful sort of way, "I'm not the best Chaser for nothing."

Sirius laughed, "It was probably the best throw I've seen, and you're timing couldn't have been better."

"I know! Just a few feet more…"

"Well that, but I was talking about me to."

Jordan looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Martha Brown," he said in a reviled tone, "She's always sniffing around me for a date."

Jordan laughed, "Isn't every girl?"

"You don't," Sirius suddenly realized.

"I'm not every girl." Jordan hopped off the desk she had been sitting on and walked to the door, throwing one last playful wink at Sirius before she left.

Sirius smiled at her as she went out. She was not really his type but; _you have to hand it to her_, Sirius thought, _she can be pretty smooth. _

As Jordan walked away she was not really sure why she had acted like that toward Sirius. She did like him; he was very charming. And of course, a blind woman could see that he was extremely handsome. So yes, she did have a little crush on him.

_But what's the point in that?_ Jordan shook her head. _He's got every girl in this school lying at his feet; he's not coming to me any time soon. _

With definite resolve Jordan put away her feelings for Sirius Black. She had learned her lesson from Kingsley; never get your hopes up, then you won't have to be disappointed.

James was elated. He was spending more time with Lily than ever before. With Sirius, Remus and Jordan (Peter was usually too slow to notice was what going on) blocking Severus from interfering, he was managing to have real conversations with her.

He could tell she was coming around. In all the time they had spent together, she had not called him arrogant or a toe rag once.

To James this was an incredible phenomenon, but to Lily her behavior was not so stunning. The fact of the matter was, James was not _being_ a toe rag, so there was no need to call him one.

The more she spoke to him, the more she had to grudgingly grant him some respect. His high marks in school had always annoyed her, but she was realizing that he was actually just a very smart guy.

As the weeks drew on, their professors began piling on the work. Lily and the rest of her year were really feeling the pressure as in the spring they would be taking their O.W.L.s and therefore throughout the year they would be held to a higher standard.

That was why most week nights the library was filled with fifth year students, hunched over large volumes and scribbling madly, filling up rolls and rolls of parchment.

Although Lily was getting through everything very well; charms and potions especially, she to found herself in the library at night working. The only place she was having a problem was Transfiguration.

"Do you guys understand this thing about Animagus Transfiguration?" Lily asked.

Mary McDonald shook her head, not looking up from her own work, "Nope; but I'm still trying to get through my charms essay."

"It's muggle to me," Allison shrugged.

Lily bit her lip. There was of course one person she could think of that would be able to help her.

"I'll be back," Lily said vaguely, standing. She doubted he would be there, but on the chance that he was she figured it was worth a shot if it meant finishing her essay.

Walking through the rows of books, Lily finally heard the voices she was looking for.

"Peter! You're bringing down the national average for rocks!" Sirius was saying impatiently, "We were supposed to have mastered Switching Spells in our first year!"

"Relax Sirius," James said, his voice filled with laughter, "I'm sure we can set your hair and Peter's right again."

Lily peered through an empty spot on a book shelf. She giggled; Sirius Black's handsome hair was now on the head of the rather rotund Peter Pettigrew.

"Sorry—I got confused again," Peter was saying in his usual befuddled tone.

Sirius snorted, "Vegetables confuse you Peter, the process of inhaling and exhaling confuses you."

James laughed but Remus appeared sympathetic, "It's alright Peter, you'll get the hang of it. And don't let Sirius bother you; he just fancies his hair more than he does most of the girlfriends he's had."

Sirius shrugged, "It's less maintenance." His three friends laughed.

"Here, I'll set it right," James offered, and Lily watched as he waved his wand and returned the hair to their respective owners.

This reminded Lily of why she had come and she stepped out from behind the stacks of books, clearing her throat.

"Hello," She said smoothly.

Her appearance had quite an effect. Remus sat up pencil straight in surprise, Peter's mouth fall open a bit, Sirius let his front chair legs fall back onto the ground (he had been tilting it backward) and James messed up his hair.

"Hello Lily," James said, trying very hard to sound mature and dignified. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks," Lily smiled politely, "Can I sit down?"

"Of course," James said, pushing a bunch of books and scraps of parchment out of the way, making space for her next to him.

"You know," Sirius said pointedly, "I think I need another book for this essay."

Remus nodded, "Let's go ask Madam Pince, come on Peter."

"Oh I don't need—" Peter started.

"Come _on_," Sirius and Remus pulled him out of his chair, dragging him away.

Once they were alone Lily turned to James.

"Your friends aren't very subtle," She told him.

James smiled apologetically, "Yeah well, they try."

"They do try," Lily mused. It suddenly struck her that whatever she thought of James and his gang; they did care a lot about each other. She knew that Sirius, Remus, and Peter (not to mention Jordan) were doing a lot to try and make their other friend happy.

"So what can I do for you?" James asked.

"Actually I was hoping you could give me some help with Transfiguration."

James was thrilled; she needed help in his very best subject!

"Sure! What do you need?"

"Well…it's this whole Animagus thing; I don't understand how you keep your human mind when you transform…"

James began to explain the process to her. Lily noted with surprise how patiently he went through the finer points, stripping down Professor McGonagall's complex description and notes to the bare minimum. It was shocking to her that someone who was typically so boastful of his own talents could be so free of condescension.

"So…do you get it now?" James asked.

Lily smiled sadly, "Nope."

James laughed, "Alright, let me go through this again…"

"Sorry I'm such a dunderhead when it comes to this," She apologized.

James shook his head, "Stop it Lily, I know you're not thick; this stuff is tricky. Now, let me try this again…"

He went into another account of the difference between keeping the human mind verses the animal during transformation. Lily began to understand, but what was confusing her now was why it was so difficult to focus on his words rather than his hazel eyes…

A few feet off, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were watching their friend through the book shelves.

"I think it's going well," Remus said.

"How can you tell?" Peter asked.

"She hasn't slapped him in the face," Sirius said.

"What are you guys doing?"

The three boys jumped in surprise and turned.

"Oh! Jordan, look," Sirius nodded and she peered though the shelves to see James and Lily.

"Wow…how did this happen?"

"She came over and asked him for help with Transfiguration," Remus told her.

"She asked him for help?" Jordan raised her eyebrows, "That's amazing…she never asks anyone for help!"

The four of them watched happily as their two friends seemed to be closer than ever.

"Oh no…oh no!" Jordan groaned; Severus Snape had just approached the table.

"Lily, I thought I heard you," Severus said coolly. Normally he would not have gone up to her when she was with James Potter, but his cronies were not in sight and Severus knew he could not risk their spending too much time together. Potter was sure to ask Lily to the dance unless he could split the two apart.

"What do you want Sniv—everus?" James said, trying his best to keep under control.

"I need to speak with Lily about our potions project," He turned to Lily, "I was thinking we could work on it tomorrow night after prefect rounds."

Lily nodded, "Alright."

James was sickened; by the sound of it these two would be spending hours together the next day.

"You sure you want to work with him Lily?" James asked, "You can join my group."

"She could do that," Severus said quickly, "But as you and your friends failed your last exercise in potions I don't see why she would."

James bristled; on their last practical Peter had ruined their potion at the last minute.

"Listen you overgrown bat—" James started.

"Do something!" Jordan whispered at the three boys as she saw things start to escalate.

"What?" Remus asked.

"We need a diversion!" Jordan said.

Sirius, who had never once hesitated to be the center of attention, or make a fool of himself for that matter, acted quickly.

With considerable athleticism, Sirius jumped onto the nearest table and began belting out a song one of this muggle born friends had introduced their whole dorm to when he had figured out how to make muggle radios work in the tower.

"_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in, theres an old man sitting next to me, makin love to his tonic and gin!" _

Of course, all work stopped immediately as the students gladly set down their quills, excited to see what Sirius Black was up to now.

"_He_ _says son can you play me a memory? I'm not really_…" Sirius' mind blanked.

"_Sure how it goes_!" Jordan leapt onto another table, her resemblance to a gazelle clearer than ever. "_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger mans clothes!"_

The commotion they had caused was sufficient to end the fight between Severus and James before it started, but as everyone in the library had started laughing, Jordan and Sirius continued together.

"_La_ _la la de de da, la la de da da da!"_

"Stop that!" Madam Pince had come tearing around the corner, "You two get down this instance!"

Watching their librarian swat at Jordan and Sirius made the rest of the students laugh even more, so of course they kept at it.

"_Sign us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight_!"

"Quite! Quite in the library! Stop this instant!"

Sirius and Jordan leapt easily out of reach of the infuriated librarian, knocking over carefully stacked books and parchment rolls in the process.

"_Well we're all in the mood for a melody! And you've got us feelin alright!"_

By now some of the other students who recognized the popular song had joined in, much to the chagrin of Madam Pince.

"You horrid little children! You've on respect for the sanctity of the library!"

"_La la la de de da, la la de de da da da!" _

Only one student found this random burst of song as revolting as Madam Pince; Severus Snape. It was bad enough that his sister was acting like such a fool, hopping around after Black, but Lily's reaction was what truly upset him.

She was laughing; she was laughing hysterically. When Flitch, who had been out in the hall and came rushing at the unpleasant sound of laughter and happiness, began chasing Jordan and Sirius with a mop Lily was close to tears.

Feeling bitter and angry, Severus slunk out of the library, leaving all the amusing chaos behind.

When Jordan and Sirius were finally apprehended, they were led out of the library by a fuming Madam Pince, albeit amid boos from fellow students who had been thoroughly entertained and distracted.


End file.
